galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Krikor Avakian
Krikor Avakian is a human male of Armenian descent, currently living in Krar's 'Underworld'. He is partnered with the Delson Dur An Dil Dakan, and was the one who originally taught the android Siran Narek how to survive on her own, even being the one to give her the name 'Siran Narek'. Dur An Dil theorizes that the reason Krikor even helped Siran Narek learn to survive, rather than selling her for scrap, was that her initial struggle to find self-worth reminded Krikor of himself, as Dur An Dil remembered a time when Krikor doubted his own place in the universe. Later on, Krikor would confirm this with Siran as the reason he helped her. History Early Life Krikor was born to a small scavanger group in the Underworld of Krar. He learned from an early age how to scavange for food and equipment, and how to turn scrap into mechanisms that could be used for defense. However, he was thrust early into the world when a group of muggers brutally murdered his parents, while he was out exploring. As he wasn't there to see the murder, it didn't have as serious an effect on him, but the loss of his parents was still hard on him. He soon was forced into the world, unsure of what to make of himself, believing to be useless. However, during his time wandering and scavanging, he was discovered by a Delson named Dur An Dil Dakan. This Delson was also a scavanger on Krar, but was a little more experienced when it came to surviving. The Delson took Krikor under his wing and, after teaching the human what he could, the duo became partners. It was during this time that Krikor seemed to get over his worries about his self-worth, even though his parents' deaths still stung a bit. Siran Narek's Mentor During his early 20s, Krikor and Dur An Dil began to find it harder to find food in the area of the Krar Underworld they were living in: soon, they had to go against eithers' conscience and work alongside criminals to get food. Unfortunately, more often than not, those consciences would lead them to betraying said criminals, either leading to getting the food but being hunted by the survivors, or being hunted by the criminals and getting nothing. However, since there were more crime groups cropping up all the time, which didn't hear of Krikor's and Dur An Dil's reputations, the duo could easily try again later. Eventually, their working with criminals brought them into contact with the android Siran Narek. Specifically, the android was a victim of the muggers they were hired by, to serve as sentries. Due to Krikor initially thinking her to be a human female, as well as his conscience taking over, he and Dur An Dil killed the muggers before they could harm the android. After stealing the food that would have been their pay, the android offered to shelter them in her ship. Needing a place to stash their scavanged gear and food, they accepted her off. Over time, however, Krikor and the android, who Krikor would actually be the one to first name Siran Narek, began to grow close. Personality While Krikor is a scavanger, he also has a conscience: a few times, when he and Dur An Dil were working with criminals in order to get food, in return for helping them pull off some heinous act, his conscience lead him to betray them at last moments. Sometimes, they were forced to run away, almost starving themselves, but sometimes, they manage to kill or chase off the criminals, stealing what would have been their 'pay'. He also has a thing for protecting young females, and if working with criminals who choose a young woman as their target, he'll be more likely to betray them than normal. Category:Articles by User:IceBite Category:Characters Category:Humans